Confidential
by Lialane Graest
Summary: Spirit and Marie play a game that they don't let Stein in on. Stein has his fun with Marie, and then wants to compare Spirit to her. m/f and yaoi. These three really make me want three drop down options :( SpiritxMarie, SteinxMarie, SteinxSpirit.


**A/N: Today's prompt is "Confidential" from TheAUWalker. M rated for a reason. I don't own Soul Eater. And this is another I wanted to post as a one-shot instead of as part of the One Word Prompts fic I have going. And apparently I am still in a smutty mood.  
**

* * *

Red hair framed his face as his hips rolled against hers again. Blonde hair was spilled gracelessly across the pillows as her back arched into the air, her hips grinding up against his. Moans came from both of their throats as he picked up the pace, slipping into and out of her quicker and quicker. Her breath hitched in her throat as he slammed into her, and her hands curled into the stitched bed sheets.

His hands slid down to her hips and then underneath her ass, angling her as he moved even faster. She couldn't even moan at this point, her breath coming in short panting gasps as he moved with precision. She could feel herself tightening, a spreading warmth and before she could do anything about it, her orgasm crashed over her.

This surprised the man laboring above her, and his hand hit the side of the bed as she clenched around him, a groan forced out of him as he came. He continued thrusting until she stopped trembling, and then collapsed on the bed beside her. He wanted desperately to curl up with her, to drift off to sleep in a post-orgasmic haze, but they both knew they couldn't.

Stein would be home soon, and the game was only fun as long as he didn't know.

* * *

Marie waved goodbye to Spirit only 15 minutes before Stein was supposed to be home. She took the time to remake her bed and spray fresh air-freshener into the air before she went downstairs to cook some dinner for the two of them.

As usual, he came in right on time, and didn't bother announcing his presence. He went immediately to his research lab, and she found him there a couple hours later, sitting on his rolly chair and typing something.

"Dinner, Franken," she said brightly, a smile on her face.

He turned to her and she could see the exhaustion on his face. She knelt down and kissed him, only to pull back in surprise when he kissed her back.

"I think I need something other than dinner right now, Marie," he said as he stood, loosely wrapping his arms around her waist. "I think I need something to divert my attention." A smirk crossed his face as he dipped his head to kiss her neck.

She tilted her head to the side, letting him suck on it as a thrill went through her. A moment later he had her in his arms and was carrying her to his bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind them before laying her down on the bed, a smirk on his face as he removed his own clothing before sprawling out over her without actually touching her.

One long fingered hand cupped the back of her head and brought her lips to his as the other one drifted between them, rubbing against her. She kissed him back, her hands moving to tangle in his hair, the fingertips of her right hand brushing against the screw. She felt the smirk against her lips as he pulled away from her, his mouth resting right beside her ear.

"Do it," he whispered, his lips brushing against her ear, sending shocks through her body as his hands deftly divested her of her clothing.

Her hand tightened around the screw and she waited a moment, his hands running across her body as he breathed gently against her neck. Without warning she cranked the screw in his head.

His hands grasped her side when she did and he pushed into her suddenly. Her back arched as he did so, a gasp erupting from her. She ground her hips upwards as he pulled out of her, slamming back in immediately.

It would rough and quick, the result of too much energy in the scientist's body. She wanted it though, wanted every thrust and moan. Her body clenched below him, and he didn't slow his pace. She arched almost painfully against him, her voice almost a scream as she finished. His almost chuckle was interrupted by his own as he growled out his pleasure.

He collapsed beside her, but drew her into his arms, a kiss placed on the hollow of her throat. "Yes, I do believe that I needed that more than I needed food."

Marie smiled into the darkness, exhausted as sleep claimed the two of them.

* * *

The next day found Stein staying late after school to grade some papers when Spirit came into the room.

"Yo, Senpai. I was looking for you," the scientist said without looking up from his papers.

"It's still creepy when you do that, Stein. What did you want?" Spirit asked as he sat down at one of the desks.

"Comparison." Stein's face was stretched into a smirk as he stood from his desk and walked to the door of Class Crescent Moon and locked it.

"Comparison?" Spirit looked confused up until the moment that Stein kissed him, and then realization dawned on the death scythe.

A moment later Spirit was against the blackboard, his hands on Stein's shoulders as the other man stood flush against him. Stein's tongue invaded Spirit's mouth and the death scythe pushed his hips against the other man's. The battle of their tongues lasted longer than their clothing remained on their bodies.

Stein's lab coat pooled at their feet and was quickly followed by Spirit's tie at the men's shirts. A few breaths later Spirit was facing the wall, his forehead leaning against it as their pants pooled around their ankles, Stein's three fingers in his mouth and then, shortly thereafter, his ass one at a time.

They didn't last long, both men's breathing coming faster. Stein's hand reached around to grab Spirit's member as he slid agonizingly slowly into the man. Spirit adjusted and Stein began to pump with his hand slowly, in time with his thrusts. Spirit arched back, pushing against Stein and cried out as Stein hit his bundle of nerves dead on.

Knowing exactly where to aim gave Stein more freedom in his movements and a moment later he was pounding away, his hand wrapped firmly around Spirit, the death scythe moaning and arching backwards to add more friction to Stein's thrusts.

Stein's hand suddenly fell from Spirit's member and the death scythe cried out as both of Stein's hands landed on his hips, jerking the man backwards and slamming against his prostate as hard as he could. Stein came, his body shuddering as he quickly pulled out of Spirit, flipping the death scythe so that his back was against the wall.

"S-Stein?" Spirit's voice rose into a breathy cry as Stein's head dipped forward, his hand wrapping once more around Spirit's neglected member and pumping as he sucked. Spirit didn't want to look this gift in the mouth and just let his hand rest on Stein's head as the surgeon's skilled tongue swirled around his head, and rubbed against his slit as he sucked and ran his hand up and down Spirit's shaft.

It didn't take long for the sound of Spirit's orgasm to fill the small room and Stein stood, a smirk on his face as he wiped the back of his hand across his lips.

"Couldn't have a mess like that on the wall or floor, could we?" Stein teased.

Spirit just chuckled. "I can see why we couldn't."

Stein nodded as the two of them dressed. "I should be getting home to Marie. I'll talk to you later, Senpai."

Spirit nodded, adjusting his tie and running his hands through his hair. "Tomorrow, Stein," he threw a sly glance over his shoulder, "it's a date."

* * *

Confidential: private and secret: carried out or revealed in the expectation that anything done or revealed will be kept private.

Perhaps they shouldn't be so confidential in their dealing with each other, neh? They may enjoy the company of one more in their "games" and "comparisons".


End file.
